New Johto Adventures!
by Aoi-Mizu
Summary: Drew Hayden and May Saple have set out on a new journey. What happens when Drew's sister, Skye comes along?
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

This story will be about May's journey thru the Johto region! With a few twists, there will be a new character, who just happens to be Drew's sister who is traveling with her brother. I have info about her below: (Summary after)

Name: Skye Hayden

Age: 13

(Picture of what she looks like in my profile)

Pokemon:

Roselia

Bayleef

Bulbasuar

Blazeiken

Eevee

Staraptor

Skye also has a real liking for Grass, Fire and Flying types.

(I know May has/had a Bulbasuar and a Blazeiken, but this is the Pokemon I have on my team, so it made sense for me to use them. Since Drew, May and Skye are all from the Hoenn region, Skye caught a wild Torchic there and raised it.

Roselia: The story behind this is simple; when Skye and Drew were young kids they both caught two Roselia's and raised and trained them together for contests. I thought it would be cool for Drew and Skye to have some kind of connection besides brother and sister. Their Roselia's are also sisters.)

Incase you don't know who Drew and May are………..

Name: Drew Hayden

Age: 13

Class: Coordinator

Pokemon:

Roselia

Absol

Flygon

Masquerain

Name: May Saple

Age: 13

Class: Coordinator

Pokemon:

Blazeiken

Venusaur

Skitty

Beautifly

Skitty

Glaceon

Wartortle

For more info, go to and type in Pokemon.

More:

Drew and Skye share a special bond between them. When they were growing up, their parent's were always too busy with work to even give them a second glance. So they basically grew up by themselves.

Drew and Skye traveled together at first, when they started their Pokemon journeys, but after about two months, they decided to go separate ways. Drew stayed in Hoenn and Skye headed for the Sinnoh region. Now that they are thirteen, they meet back up.

Basically where the first chapter picks up is May, Drew and Skye all on a boat heading for the Johto region. Drew and Skye had met up in their hometown of LaRousse City. They bump into May, and she decides to travel together.

The reason Drew and Skye are traveling together, is that Skye was starting to miss her brother! So she called him up, and here they are.

Drew and Skye are kind of the same. Skye is a bit arrogant, but a lot more friendly towards May. They will quickly become friends. And I'm sure everyone remember's the subtle hints that Drew and May have been giving each other. Well, enter Skye Hayden, coordinator and matchmaker for her brother!!

Skye doesn't want some idiotic fangirl to claim her brother's heart, as if that would actually happen (Drew's to smart for that) but we'll see what happens.

So please review and let me know what you think!!!!!


	2. An extra

This is Skye Hayden.

Here is an extra to the story that this should actually have been the first chapter. If you can't see the picture at the bottom, um, I guess it didn't work.

How She Caught Blazeiken:

'Well, this is awesome I suppose…' thought Skye Hayden to herself. Her brother, Drew and herself had just gone there separate ways a few days ago, and now she was in the Sinnoh region. Her trusted Roselia was walking next to her.

"Rose, Roselia" (There's something in the bushes over there.)

A small chick like Pokemon jumped out of the bushes on the side of the trail that Skye had been walking on. (Sorry, probably won't be doing any pokedex stuff… Please don't hurt me!!!)

"Wow, a Torchic! Let's catch it!" Skye says excitedly.

"Alright Roselia, use Petal Dance!"

Roselia uses petal dance but the Torchic used a Fire Spin to counter it.

"Roselia, use Grasswhistle!"

Roselia uses this move and soon Torchic is asleep.

Alright! Go pokeball!" Skye tosses a pokeball and a red light engulfs Torchic. IT wiggles for a few seconds, then DING!

"Awesome job Roselia! We got a Torchic!"


	3. The Beginning Of A New Journey

I walked around the deck of the ship, trying to find my brother. He wasn't exactly that hard to miss. I mean he had green hair for crying out loud! Now I'm not one to talk. I had dark brown hair with dark green highlights, completely natural of course. I know, kinda strange. Anyway, I finally spotted that green mop-head.

"Drew!" I call out.

He's standing near the railing in an isolated spot looking at the water. Roselia is standing obediently by his side. Just like always. Drew turns around and spots me.

"Hey Skye." He casually says, like we just saw each other yesterday, not three years ago. That's just how he is.

"Hey yourself. It's great to see you. How are you Roselia?" I ask.

'Rose, Rose, Roselia!" she says. Translation: 'Fine! Your blockhead of a brother really missed you! Me too!" So much in those three words!

"Well, are you guys ready to head to the Kanto region?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am. We already started training." Drew tells me. Uh, he was always a go-getter. Not unlike myself though!

"That's terrific! We have too! Everyone wants to see you again." I say. We both call out our Pokemon. Blazeiken, Roselia(for this story we'll call her Rose) Eevee, Staraptor, Bayleef and Bulbasuar. Drew called out Masquerain, Flygon and Absol. Roselia and Rose go up to each other and start chatting(?) with each other. The rest just go to check out each other.

"They're looking as strong as ever! Just goes to show who's raising them, right Drew?" I say happily.

"Yeah(blush). Your Pokemon look awesome themselves. Your Staraptor is amazing!" drew says. He goes up to pat Staraptor on the head. He seems pretty excited1 I don't know when the last time that was.

We've always relied on each other. Our parent's weren't really around that much when we were kids. They were always too busy with work. They probably just had kids to be able to tell people they were parents and brag about our accomplishments. The thing is, we don't even speak with them anymore. So, it's always been us. Then when we were eight, we found two Roselia's out in the forest surrounding LaRousse City. We decided to bring them home and raise them. They became our best friends and partners. When we turned 10, we set out on our journey together. But, we wanted to get out and see the world by ourselves. So we split up. Drew stayed in Hoenn, and I set out to the Sinnoh region.

After about three years, I've been to the Kanto, Sinnoh and Hoenn region. I decided it was time to meet back up with Drew for a trip. So I called him up, and told him my plan. And here we are.

Let me fill you in on my relationship with my twin, Drew. We're kind of the same. We are both arrogant, but I tend to be more friendly towards people. We both work hard with our Pokemon, and we love contests. But we are different as well. I like being able to show off my Pokemon, which I practice a lot. But, I also just love to battle. When we go by a gym, I usually battle there as well. I'm really stubborn, I speak my mind, and I'm not embarrassed all that easily. I get along with a variety of people. But, they usually have to grow on me a bit before I consider us good friends. Now, some people think that brothers and sisters sometimes look and act alike. Sorry to disappoint you all. But we don't look alike that much. I have ice blue eyes, whereas Drew has green eyes. I'm also about 7 inches taller. Really the only thing in appearance we have is our _natural _green hair.

When we were little, we couldn't pronounce each others name right, so we have nicknames for each other. Drew was dubbed Dew, or Midori(green in Japanese). And I became Kye, or Kye-Kye. He only uses Kye-Kye if he really want's to annoy me. Anyways, as we were getting reacquainted, a girl with light brown hair came up. She was in an orange shirt, green gloves, black shorts and a green bandanna with a green fanny pack. As opposed to me and Drew. Drew was in his standard clothes, green pants, long sleeved black shirt and purple short sleeved shirt. I was dressed in brown capris, black and green shirt(kinda like May's first shirt, but different), black and turquoise gloves, a turquoise necklace in the shape of a circle, light brown boots, and a turquoise and green bandanna worn like a headband. My hair's kinda spiky in the back, so that kept my bang's out of my face. (Her hair is short, about to her ears.)

The girl came up to us and smiled.

"Hey Drew, how have you been? Who's this?" she asked.

"Hi May, I'm fine. This is my sister, Skye. Skye, this is May." He says, looking at me with a twitching eye. I know what that means. He doesn't want me to let her know that he talks about her quite a lot. Most of the time, he's ranting on about she's immature and she needs to work on her appeals. But, being the intuitive sister I am, I know something he doesn't. He likes her. '_**Now, being the smart reader's/watchers I'm sure you all are, you've probably figured that out already. I'm sure he's in denial about it or something, so back to the story' **_.

"Oh, your May1 I'm so glad to finally meet you. I've seen some of your contests that Drew was in. I've been over in Sinnoh recently, so I tried to catch them all." I say . Maybe she'll want to come with us.

"nice to meet you Skye. Drew's said he had a sister. I see those are your pokemon1 I have a Blazeiken too!" May says.

So for the next couple hours, we all just hang out and talk. Our Pokemon all play together or fake fight. May has a Blazeiken, Venusaur, Glaceon**(Ok, I know this is happening before she evolves Eevee, but for the sake of the story go with it.)**, Wartortle, Beautifly and Skitty. Eeve, Glaceon and Skitty are running around together happily. So, we're all exchanging stories, when I ask May,

"Hey May, do you want to travel with us? I know that you left to get out on your own, but would you like to come with us? It'll be fun!" I ask. Drew looks at me confused.

"C'mon dew, you know you want to let her come along!" Drew looks at me. He's ticked. HE never really liked that name.

"Haha, Dew? What's that name from?" May wants to know.

"Well, when we were little, I couldn't say Drew right, so it came out Dew instead." I explain.

"Hmm, Kye-Kye. I think that's a great idea." he says.

A vein pops up on my head. May's laughing even harder.

"What about that one??" she says between wheezes.

"Same reason." Drew says.

We let May settle down and think over the offer. All the Pokemon are looking at us.

"Alright, that would be great. I'd love to get to know you better Kye!" May says.

"It's settled then, we're all traveling together!"

Thus sets the three of us on the next phase of our journey.

**A/N:**

**Wow, 1,262 words later! Ok, here's the long awaited chapter to my first multi-fic for Pokemon. It'll be great for people who like OC's and the May/Drew pairing. This is my first try at any romance so sorry if it kind of sucks. Please review!! If you have any requests for anything you want to see happen, drop a review. I'm open to any ideas. Even if you don't like the story, just not to harshly!! I'm still pretty new to writing fan fics. **

**I know no one likes long Author Notes, I just wanted to say that I love Pokemon, and I've watched since it first came out, never missed an episode. I love that people still watch it.**


	4. Attack Of The FanClub

Well, our ship will be docking in Olivine City. I'm pretty excited. I called ahead to the Charicific Valley, and had Liza let my own Charizard know I was heading to the Johto region. Now, you might be wondering, where the heck is that coming from? Let me explain.

When I was in the Sinnoh region,I had caught a Charmeleon, and it later evolved into a Charizard. Liza had been visiting Solaceon Town when I was passing thru. She saw me training with Charizard, and told me about the Valley. Charizard seemed really excited, so I let her go. I told her when I got to the Johto region, she'd come and join me again.

So that, how that's going. I'm going to be sending Blazeiken back to the professor in LaRousse City(**That's bad! I love Blazeiken!!).**

Anyways, we all were just relaxing thru the rest of the day. May was a really nice person. Drew really needs to come to terms with his feelings for her, but knowing him, it'll take a long time. Or I could always beat it into him. But, I'm sure he'd prefer me to just help him.

It's really funny watching how they react to each other. Drew is just nonchalant with her. Actually, that's how he is all the time. May is quick with comebacks, but she seems to be nervous around him sometimes when I leave. Hahahahaha!!! This is gonna be great!

"Hey Skye! We're here!" May yells. We let everyone get off first. Seriously, there were a lot of people here.

The next city we're heading to is Ecruteak City. The first Pokemon contest is there in about 2 weeks. That'll be more than enough time for us to get there, and we'll have lots of time to train. We all head out into the forest to head that way**(no idea what the paths are called, can't find my Gold game)**.

We've been walking for about 2 hours, when a giant orange thing comes flying down to us. It's Charizard! I go up to see her.

"Hey there!" I say. She growls happily down to me.

"Is that your Charizard?" May asks. I nod yes.

"Yeah, she's been here at the Charicific Valley training for quite a while now." I say.

"Well, she's looking good. That must be a great place for Charizard's to train." Drew notes.

"But, don't you already have six Pokemon with you?" May points out.

"I do. But I'm actually going to send Blazeiken back to LaRousse City. She deserves a break after our last journey." I say.

We all look at the amp, there's a Pokemon Center a few miles away. I suggest we all just fly there. May looks at me.

"You can ride on Staraptor, he won't mind." I call out Staraptor, and ask him to let May ride. He nods eagerly.

Drew calls out Flygon, and I hop on Charizard's back. The group heads off to our destination. We arrive pretty fast.

Drew and I call Flygon and Staraptor back inside their Poke-balls. We went inside, and were greeted by Nurse Joy. She directed me to a phone and led May and drew to the eating area.

**~Drew's POV~**

We had gotten to the Pokemon Center, and Nurse Joy led me and May to get some food. It was great seeing my sister again. She's really one of the only two people who actually see my regular side. Solidad's the other. They both get along great. They know how to rile me up, and annoy me. But they're great. I can feel something big coming. It's probably going to be from Skye. I'm not surprised she asked May to come with us. She was always the nicer of us.

"OMG!! It's DREW!!!!!!!" yell 4 girls who look like fans. Great! (sarcasm) More fan girls. I'm so sick of this crap. They never leave me alone.

"There's a girl with him!! What is she doing??" one says to the others.

May looks at me like, what the heck? Does this happen all the time?. I nod my head. She seems to understand. Just then, we're bombarded with hugs from the fan girls.

**~Back to Skye~**

I had just hung up with LaRousse City, and was heading back to the eating area. I had exchanged the Poke-balls and what-not, wanted to get some foo, and then go get Charizard and feed all the Pokemon. When I walked into the room, well let's just say I was ticked!

I ran up to them, and started pulling the annoying girls off of May and Drew. They all looked at me, apparantly shocked that someone would stop their harassment.

"Who are you?!!?" one asks, I assume she's their leader.

"More like the question is who the heck are you freaks!!?" I say loudly.

"We are the official branch for the Johto region's "WE LOVE DREW" fan-club! I am the leader, Vyra Slater!" the one with long blonde hair said.

"My name is Morgan Crane! I'm the Vice President!" one with shorter black hair says.

"We are Abbie and Addie Wyatt!" two look alikes with dirty blonde hair say.

"Well, now that you introduced yourselves, I'll return the courtesy. I'm Skye Hayden, Drew's twin sister." I say.

"T-t-twin sister?!!? He doesn't have a sister!!" Vyra says shocked.

"Oh but he does. And if I ever see the four of you within 10 feet of him, you'll be sorry, you annoying little pests. Get the heck away from him!" I say icily. Did I mention I have a really bad temper?

The four of them slowly back away from us. Then, they bolt for the door.

"Well, that's taken care of, shall we eat?" I ask calmly. I am very protective of my brother, so anyone messes with him, they get to deal with me.

"Ready!" May says.

This girl eats a ton of food, it's ridiculous!!

We' fed all the Pokemon and decided to get some sleep. We all got a room with two bunkbeds, so we all hit the hay.


	5. Traveling!

Waking up, I look down into Drew's bunk. Obviously I had had May bunk with me. Can't have a boy and girl together…Especially those two! His bed was empty though, and I had a good idea where he had gone.

Outside the Center, was a small pond. Drew was sitting beside it with Roselia and Masquerain. Eevee, had followed me. She doesn't enjoy being in her Pokeball, so she stays out all the time. She ran up to Drew, and jumped on his lap.

Looking up, Drew sees me walking towards the quartet. I sit down across from him, and Eevee runs to play with Roselia.

"So, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing really. I just couldn't sleep." Drew replies.

"Haha, that same story? Are you sure it wasn't another reason? Like, May being with us?" I ask slyly. Drew looks at me incredously.

"Yes, that is why. I wanted to ask you why you invited her with us. She would have been fine alone." Drew says.

"Yes, I'm sure she would have been. But, that would take away my chance to tease you, now wouldn't it?" I tell him. Roselia lets out a snicker. Next second, Drew is giving her and I the evil eye.

"Dew, you know that doesn't work on us anymore! Look, I'll _try_ to restrain myself, ok? As long as you promise to do the same." I say, trying to strike a deal.

"Fine, I'll try. But, you know we're going to get into some spats. That's just how we are." Drew says.

When we were younger, we'd always tease the other like there was no tomorrow. Rose and Roselia would put up with it for a while or just go off somewhere else. I'd say about every other time, the spats would end in a Pokémon battle, or us on the ground wrestling. Good times, good times.

"Alright, well I'm going in." Drew says, pulling me from my reverie. He starts to head in, and I pick Eevee up and follow.

_The Morning_

After we had eaten breakfast, we set out into the forest! The air was sp relaxing and the sky above us was a beautiful blue today. We were walking in a comfortable silence up until noon, when we stopped for lunch.

Sitting down, enjoying our different foods, we started to chat a bit.

"So Skye, Drew told me you don't just do contests?" May asked.

"Yeah. I love contests. But, I like to do battling where I don't have to worry about points. So, when we pass gyms, I'll battle there. I do gyms and contests. At the end, I usually end up doing the Grand Festival and the League Finale." I explain.

"Wow, that's cool. I think I'll stick with contests though. I'm not sure about gym battles." She says.

"To each their own, as I say. I've only met a few other people who do what I do. So it's not a big deal. But, there are some people who are a little insane about sticking to one thing. Those guys don't know how to have fun!" I say.

"That's true. When I was traveling with my friends, we met a coordinator who did contests and gyms. He preferred to do both instead as well."

"I'd like to meet him sometime" I say.

"Skye, there's a gym in Ecruteak City, you could battle there to train for the contest." Drew says smirking.

"Oh, little brother, you know me too well." I say, patting him on the head. May starts laughing.

"What is so funny?" Drew asks, looking at her.

"Skye's the oldest?" She asks.

"Yea, I sure am!" I say proudly.

"How is that funny? It's just a fact." Drew almost hisses.

"I just thought you were the older one." May says, calming down.

"Calm down bro. It's all good." I say.

Drew, being the little hot head he is, stays a bit mad for a while, but eventually calms down. After walking almost the whole day, we decide to set up camp.


End file.
